Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Doctor Who Series/The Meeting Through The Universes
A special cross over episode between the two series. Series The link to both of the series involved. http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_The_ Next_Doctor http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Story The 13th Doctor from The Next Doctor is going about his TARDIS as he sees four individuals walking towards him. "Good morning," the Doctor yarned as he pulled some levers. "Thanks for picking us up," Felix said solemnly as the Doctor nodded. "That is okay, what is adventure without others there?" The Doctor asked. "At last Helen, you are wearing clothes," Illy smiled as Helen smiled. "I wore cloths to our last adventure," Helen said putting her arms back. "Wearing a piece of string does not count," Illy told her as Helen grinned. "That tribe that we saw had the same problem, even Helen with her piece of string seemed over dressed," Gwen said as the Doctor laughed. "I think only one thing can solve the arguing," the Doctor said as he smiled to them. "We are not arguing, in fact I caught you and Felix looking," Gwen chuckled as she said those words followed by the rest of the words. "I don't mind the Doctor looking at all," Helen said as the Doctor jumped up quickly. "Adventure," the Doctor shouted as he pulled a lever as the TARDIS started going about wildly. "Can you make the ride less bumpy?" Felix asked as they started going about. "It is not me, we are getting pushed somewhere, into another TARDIS, not again," the Doctor gulped as he remembered being in his tenth incarnation and meeting his fifth when their TARDIS's gone together. "Fix it, use the prolaphels," Illy suggested as the Doctor looked around as Illy gone to the console and tried a few things. "Not working," Gwen shouted as she got flung about the TARDIS. "Who is that?" The Doctor asked seeing three figures as there was a bright flash of light. The 12th Doctor from Series is looking at the readings on his TARDIS. "That is not right," the Doctor said seeing a signal on his TARDIS. "What is not right?" Tom asked, gun by side. "That signal, you remember that Psycho told us about has been detected by the TARDIS but there is another signal as well," the Doctor waited for Tom to reply but Tom started walking back to his room. "Aren't you going to ask me what is the signal?" The Doctor asked. "Nope, I don't want to go to a dinner party with Queen Elizabeth 2nd," Tom replied as the Doctor was itching to tell someone. "Okay then, what is it?" Maria asked with her hair wet as she was putting a towel through it. "Well the signal is pulling us to another place which may or may not mean instant death," the Doctor smiled as Maria looked shocked. "You could have let me be happy when we are getting destroyed," Maria complained as the Doctor smiled. "You're hooked," the Doctor chimed. "Yes, probably with the arms of death," Maria added as the TARDIS started to move around wildly as Tom quickly came out of his room, gun still by side. "What is happening?" Tom asked as they saw sparks from the console. "Not my fault you did not want to hear it," the Doctor shouted as Tom ran in quickly. "Basically, we are getting dragged and where we are going may or may not destroy us," Maria shouted. "Same as usual then," Tom smiled as the surroundings became a bright white light. "We have stopped," the Doctor said looking forward as they saw four figures in front of them as another bright light blinded them. Both The Next Doctor and Series characters are looking towards one another. "How is that possible?" The Series Doctor asked looking confused. "Our two TARDIS's have seemed to have had the temporal parellel universe collidor on," The Next Doctor said as Series Doctor nodded. "Yes, we appear to be in your TARDIS and you have four companions it seems," Series Doctor spotted. "You're correct but you have two companions I never did, there are slight differences in our timeline it seems and you are the previous incarnation of me, a lot older looking," The Next Doctor commented as Series Doctor shrugged. "Is he you?" Felix asked. "Of course he is, from a parellel universe," Illy said. "Parellel, what is this talk?" Helen asked. "A slight difference between two universes that have made them a part from each other," The Next Doctor smiled. "Can we leave now?" Tom asked. "Yes, I want to go on another adventure," Maria said as Series Doctor smiled. "Turn the parellel collidor off," Gwen suggested as The Next Doctor smiled to Series Doctor as he pulled the switch. "Good luck in your travels," Series Doctor shouted as the white light reappeared. "You too and have a good adventure on me," The Next Doctor shouted as the two Doctor's were back in their various universes. Back in Series Doctor's TARDIS. "The TARDIS wants to go somewhere," Series Doctor smiled. "It better be good," Maria said. "A museum," the Doctor smiled. "Boring," Tom said as the Doctor's TARDIS landed. "World war 2 stuff," the Doctor smiled. The end. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Multi-Doctor stories